I kissed Him
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Regina's thoughts during the end of tonight's episode: Bleeding Through: Added chapter 2: Regina's thoughts of tonight's episode. Will continue as long as I can...
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Kissed Him

Summary: Regina's reasoning behind the kiss at the end of tonight's episode (Bleeding Through 3X18)

I kissed him. What else could I do?

He tried so hard to protect my heart from the wicked witch. But she found his weakness, his son, Roland.

I know of Roland, but we've never been formally introduced... at least not that I can remember. So much happened in that year I can't remember...

I don't know how it happened. Who fell first, if it was him or me... Why I would allow something like this to happen... I wouldn't. It's not rational. Which can only mean that it was/is true love.

What gave me the courage to not only forgive, but to kiss him? For once taking what I wanted... Taking a chance that there might actually be someone out there that might love me as much as Daniel had...

I know he won't remember, and I certainly don't, but Tinker Bell swears that he is my true love, and I can think of no other reason for this picture I now hold in my hand, to exist. Such a small black and white image that Dr. Whale gave to me to explain the morning nausea...

So I go to him and give him what we both perceive to be our first kiss. I may not be as powerful as Zelena... my sister, but the love is true and more powerful than any she has ever known. I kiss him, trying to convey the love I feel, though I barely know him. He doesn't know that it is his child's heartbeat that fills my womb. Not yet, but he will. And just like Emma, he/she will be a magical force to be reckoned with. Another child born of true love. And we all know that true love is the undoing of any curse, no matter how wicked.

End.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartless

Heartless

My heart is gone, and yet I am overwhelmed by the love and good magic the fills me now. Henry believed, and then I kissed him. Once again, true love's kiss broke the spell, and it was my heartless self that gave true love's kiss! Henry remembers me! Oh the joy that fills my... soul? I haven't given much thought at all to my soul. Not until Mary Margaret mentioned it..

I've been obsessed with my broken heart and the need of vengeance for so long now... but, thanks to Henry, I forgive them. All of them, I even... love them a little. No one could have remained unmoved by their selfless sacrifices. And though I played my evil part, I rejoiced when Snow's plan worked, and her heart was able to sustain them both. If I ever envied Emma anything, it would be her parents. And for the first time in my life, I don't hate them. I don't wish them ill, and I will do whatever has to be done to ensure that their new child is safe and loved. If for no other reason, than to make up for what happened with Emma. I regret my part in their separation, but I don't regret that Henry was the result. I never will, and I don't think they do either.

It is truly a miracle, but for the first time in a lifetime, I recognize Snow White for what she truly is. What she has always been... my real family. Though our history may be complicated, her's and my fates are entwined and it is time I embrace that. And I have. That is what Zelena should envy me for. Henry, Snow, Emma, and even David. They are my family. They forgave me of the most heinous of crimes I committed against them. And because of that I can see my future. I can fall in love again. Heart or not.

And speaking of love... Is love really possible for the heartless? I know that I haven't a heart in my chest, but Henry has been my heart for so long, maybe I don't really need one. And Robin...

So many memories of him, though most are of our silly arguments. Still, there is no forgetting that one night... Heated touches, embraces, and red hot need by firelight. The memory of that night makes the small black and white picture feel as if it might burn a whole in my pocket. But I can't tell anyone yet.

If I tell Robin that I do posses a heart in my body, but it is only the one he helped create in my womb, he'll do something stupid. Like, sacrifice himself to 'save us'. I can't let that happen. Roland needs him. No matter what happens to me, I must keep this secret until my sister is no longer a threat.

Besides, this new life inside of me is so powerful. Everyday it grows stronger. Soon, it's magic will surpass my own. Perhaps this new baby will be the savior this time. Babies born of truelove are always powerful. And it is good magic... light magic. I only hope that I can remember, and stay true to myself after the birth. I fear what change will occur within myself once I am separated from this good and pure heart and soul.

No. I will be there for my child. I will be there for Henry. I will get my heart back. And if I can't, I will remember this love. And if this gaping hole where my heart used to be can't hold on to this love, then my soul will.

END


End file.
